User talk:Christ Collins
Chris Collins is an American singer and musician, mostly known for being the first singer in "Majesty" the band that would later become Dream Theater. Although he never appeared on any of the band's albums, he is well known as their original singer and still continues to pursue a musical career... The Majesty Days Collins grew up in Long Island with fellow future Dream Theater members John Petrucci, John Myung and Kevin Moore. While those three went off to colleges to study music, Collins weighed his options and decided to join The United States Marine Corps. due to his interest and abilities in target shooting...His enlistment in the USMC never happened however, the very week that I/he was supposed to go to boot camp I received a phone call from John Petrucci stating that they would like to record an album and that I should audition for the band....Contrary to popular belief I was never in a Queensryche tribute band and the tape of me/him singing a Queensrÿche song was recorded with Majesty themselves....However it did get alot of attention and there was a buzz going around that created enough notoriety for Collins to obtain the position in the band during the infant stages of Majesty....The first audition or jam I should say happened in drummer Tony Mattassa's bedroom one weekend while the boys where back from college in there home town of Kings Park.....Collins performed without a PA system that afternoon and John and John and Kevin were impressed with his ability to sing loader than amplified instruments and drums.....However Collins was not a trained vocalist at the time but realized his abilities during that era and decided to give it a shot nontheless....The will and drive of these individuals far exeeded Mr. Collins's and therefore was not a match at the time....It wasn't until many years as Mr. Collins matured that he had developed his skills as a writer and a classically trained performer..... Collins was invited to join the band, then called Majesty, and accepted writing and recording songs for them. Collins recorded vocals for six tracks that the band made into their first demo tape, The Majesty Demos.He also designed the logo on the front of the demo and it seems as though he was never given credit for that as well.......He really was a contributing factor in the bands ascesion to greatness and it took them seven years to actually replace him in the band and at one point he was actually asked to rejoin with the line up years later after they had some problems finding a suitable replacement but he knew that they where just a total mismatch and although he really respects the band and all that they have achieved he always knew they where not the band for him.......His later contributions included writing lyrics for two songs, Afterlife and Cry for Freedom although neither were ever recorded with his lyrics and Afterlife was later given new lyrics by his replacement, Charlie Dominici.......Collins always craved to play heavier and darker forms of metal reflective of the music he himself listened to and was influenced by.......I litterally felt as though I was performing to a confused audience at the time there was so much going on on stage and within the music that I just couldn't feel it there was no groove to be found just total progressive chaos....... Collins wound up frustrating his bandmates with his poor vocal range, bad live performances and on-stage behavior, such as an incident in which he insulted John Myung while introducing the band he sited "and off to my left hand side straight from the jungles of Korea Mr. Johnny Myung".......John was not really happy with that comment and Collins did not mean to offend he was just in the moment and it just came out.......Myung had taken offense but no real confrontation was ever a possibility and in no way did it even come close to blows....... Eventually Collins left the band and that led to a mutual desicision to part company, citing that they/ he was not the man for the job and would never be a success with him in the band.......Which was a mutual feeling and led to the break up of that lineup from 1983....... Winterspell In the dawn of 1994 Chris Collins set forth to create an original metal band he would call Winterspell.The name was derived from a poem that he had written in the early 90's that he had set to acoustic music off the album Supercalafragilistic Extreoverdosus most of that album was lost in a house fire but a raw version of "Winterspell" still exists and he also recreated two of the songs that he now calls the "Mourning Star" Project. Caught in a quagmire of cover bands and unoriginality the local scene finally persuaded him to join forces with some local tributes such as "Snowblind","Never Enough","Scorched Earth","Speak of the Devil",and "Live After Death" While continuing to write he tampered with the thought of being a cover band artist but always the original Chris's heart was not prepared to follow the trend of recreating other peoples music and so he approached Guitarist Tommy Conforti from Snowblind about some of his original metal. Chris always felt strongly about Tommy's sound and demanded a disk of his material so that he could prepare some vocals for it and he did.Needing to establish a full band he pieced together remnants of and already dissolving band called "Guardians of the Flame" adding Tony Mattassa and Joey Lycon to the mix and so Winterspell was born. Following his passion for unusual and different sounding music Tommy was definitely the man for the job at the time, with a sound that seemed to come from someplace not of this world. Collins latched on to that energy and made it his own with songs like "Well of souls"," The Eucharist" "Seriokill" and " Dust Becomes my Home". Some definite progress was made but soon after the band dissipated due to personal differences. Collins and drummer Tony Mattassa forged on to many and several line up changes.Things looked very bleak.But due to their persistence they stuck it out together and plugged the life support back in with guitarist Pete Maglia of "Savior" and bass player Chris Kelly. Pete was a definite team player and true brother and initiated by learning some of Collins's music and we seemed to have a definite kick start and a new revival to the band. Pete literally was the savior at the time in the spring of 2005. But it wasn't until Dennis Sadlo joined that "Winterspell" truly became a fully dynamic and progressive band that transcended into something very significant.That line up gave us a little flavor of what we could become but towards the end of that season just after our first show and just as the band was truly kicking it off we ran into some problems that no one could foresee. so we had to wait another two years to recover, and it wasn't until the spring of "08" that we could continue where we left off .So in the spring of "08" with the same line up from "05" we continued with a new and stronger determination to make up for the lost time.Pumping out a new breed of "Winterspell" with power metal roots and a touch of Death. Thus the title "Touch of Death" the new "Winterspell" album being released in "2011". "Touch of Death" is now currently being sold and you can find downloadable songs on the internet along with merchandize and Mr. Collins's personal art work is for sale at....... WWW.ChristCollins.COM The Second Coming of Christ: (Solo Album) It seems as though the human factor has once again taken it's toll on Chris's career through many band break ups,let downs and false commitments Chris has once again been forced to start all over again from scratch.......Firing his whole lineup and reaching out for the strength to wear all the hats in his current situation he now comes forth with his new solo album entitled......."The Second Coming of Christ"........upon the realization that democracy must end in his musical business endeavors and with the purpose of marketing to a demograffic audience that barely exists within a United States crippled by it's own economy and social stagnation he targets a European theater of operations.......with a new sound that only a mad scientist like Christ could ever come up with....... Changing his stage name to Christ is now apropriete at this poignant moment to show once and for all the real vision of a man uncompromised by time or trend....... "THE SECOND COMING OF CHRIST"........ 1.) AND THE DEAD SHALL INHERIT THE EARTH 2.) BLACK SHADOWED 3.) BEHOLD THE SANCTUM OF THE DARK 4.) THE WICKED ARE BLINDED BY SATANIC FORCE 5.) WEB OF DECEPTION 6.) VENOM OF THE COBRA 7.IN SPIRIT OF THE DEVIL (the endless war) To be released on Dec. 21st 2012....... dooms day Discography * 1989 - Lazarus - A Tale of Tomorrow - 3 Song EP * 1984 - The Majesty Demos with Dream Theater (as Majesty * 1985 - Oblivion Knight /Steel Gallery Records (Greece) * 1993 - The Mourning Star Project * 1994 - The Sacred Demos/Jack Star * 2004 - Winterspell/ Metal to the Grave * 2009 - Winterspell/ Touch of Death * 2012 - Christ Collins/ The Second Coming of Christ